RPI-13 Sutherland
The RPI-13 Sutherland is a mass-production model of Knightmare Frame from the anime/manga series Code Geass. This model became the Holy Britannian Empire's standard-issue armoured unit following their conquest of Japan and serves as the successor to the RPI-11 Glasgow. Overview The RPI-13 Sutherland is in many ways a refinement of its predecessor, the RPI-11 Glasgow. Though it's an advanced and effective design, much of the Glasgow's success comes from Britannia's overwhelming numerical and economical superiority to Japan. Further, the Glasgow is designed primarily to combat tanks and other "traditional" ground combat machines; this proves to be a liability, as its own success means that nations such as the Chinese Federation and EU began seriously pursuing Knightmare design. Thus, the Sutherland is created with the possibility of battles with other Knightmares in mind. Its design was later used as a basis for the RPI-209 Gloucester, a higher performance Anti-Knightmare Unit. A number of these Knightmare Frames fell into the hands of the Black Knights, as well as a number of other resistance groups, by means of theft or defection. Despite being overshadowed by the Gloucester, the Sutherland is still used in large numbers one year after the Black Rebellion. Design The Sutherland features a redesigned, simplified cockpit system with improved life support and enhanced Landspinners, refined for higher speed and efficiency. Even though many of these improvements were passed back to the aging Glasgow in the form of upgrades, the Sutherland eventually replaced it as Britannia's main battle unit. It can be fit with an optional Float Unit backpack, consequentially changing the machine designation to RPI-13FA Sutherland Air. Following his defection to Zero's side, disgraced Britannian noble Jeremiah Gottwald uses a Sutherland fitted with an air glide wing unit and Black Knights weapons in service of his young lord. Variants Sutherland Air In a.t.b. 2017, Knightmare developer Lloyd Asplund creates an experimental Knightmare Frame known as the Sutherland Air that incorporates several technologies developed for the Lancelot, including Blaze Luminous particle shields. It is distinguished from other Sutherland Airs by its light gray armour with light orange parts. Cecile Croomy makes use of this heavily modified Sutherland in a rescue operation during the Black Rebellion, when the Avalon and its crew help evacuate students from an occupied Ashford Academy. Sutherland Glinda The RPI-13/G Sutherland Glinda is a variant of the Sutherland that appears in the manga and photo story, Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. The Sutherland Glinda is a mass production unit used as the main Knightmare Frame force of the Glinda Knights, and is piloted by Sokia Scerpa, Leonhard Steiner and Tink Rockheart. Each one is equipped with specific armaments that correspond to the fighting style of each respective pilot. Sutherland Pluton Custom The RPI-13/PC Sutherland Pluton is a variant of the Sutherland that appears in the manga and photo story, Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. It is used exclusively by the Britannian special forces group, “Pluton”, which undertakes dirty jobs for the royal family. Since its interior frame and OS has been customized, it is more highly efficient than the regular Sutherland, although it possesses the same armaments. To distinguish it from regular Sutherlands, it has completely black armor along with purple shoulder armor and face-plate. One of them was piloted by Pluton member Cerberus, and was incapacitated by Orpheus in a custom Glasgow at a ruined village in southern Hungary. Sutherland Sniper The Sutherland Sniper is a variant of the Sutherland that appears in the manga and photo story, Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. Its main weapon is a modified rifle that fires a Hadron Cannon, along with a stylized shield in the shape of the Britannian crest. The currently only known unit shown so far is piloted by General Johann Schwarzer of the Glinda Knights. Specifications General Characteristics ' *'Crew: One *'Height:' 4.39 meters *'Weight:' 7.48 metric tons *'Power Source:' Yggdrasil Drive,Energy Filler Design Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Factsphere Sensor *Landspinner Propulsion System *Optional Float System *Optional Air Glide System (Used only by Jeremiah Gottwald) Armament *2x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens Optional Armaments *1x Assault Rifle (アサルトライフル, Asarutoraifuru) (Commonly-used weapon) *2x Elbow-mounted Stun Tonfas (スタントンファ, Sutantonfā) (Commonly-used weapon, mainly among the Purist Faction's Sutherlands) *1x Jousting Lance (Commonly-used weapon) *2x Shoulder-mounted "Sattel Waffen" (Saddle Weapon) Missile Launchers (Located on each side of the cockpit) *1x Giant Cannon (大型キャノン, Oogata Kyanon) *1x Torso-mounted Antipersonnel Machine Gun *Chaos Mine(s) (ケイオス爆雷, Keiosu Bakurai, lit. Chaos depth charge) (carried in its hips) *Stun Gun(s) (スタンガン, Sutangan) (LEAST-used weapon) Category:Fictional Robots Category:Animated Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Mecha Category:War Machines Category:Code Geass